


keep you like an oath

by ElasticElla



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot's lips quirk, are covered with red, a bright shade that she wants to smear all over Bella's thighs. “And you've always had a husband. May I come in?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep you like an oath

**Author's Note:**

> for [Summer Scorcher 2016](http://femslashrevolution.tumblr.com/tagged/Summer-Scorcher-2016)
> 
> title from fob's uma thurman  
> & i super messed with the timeline to make this work, with bella being diagnosed/developing cancer years later  
> general 'don't have sex like this//always clean objects pre-use and make sure they're nonporous or use condoms' note

“You have a wife now,” Bella says. Margot hasn't seen her in ages, not since her brother died, not since everything went sideways, quickly straightened up after as though time could help. Could magically make fratricide and homicide and murder disappear, as if it could turn her into the sort of person who wouldn't feel sharp relief at his death. 

Margot's lips quirk, are covered with red, a bright shade that she wants to smear all over Bella's thighs. “And you've always had a husband. May I come in?” 

Bella nods, backs up with the door, and Margot doesn't miss her eyelids flutter as she presses past her. “Thanks love,” she drawls, making her way to the oversized couch. She's always understood why Bella doesn't want her in the marriage bed, but that the couch Jack must sit on nearly every evening being acceptable still tickles Margot. 

“How are things with you? How's the mural coming? Any new commissions?” 

Bella hesitates, and instead of answering says, “You didn't come over here to make small talk.” 

She sits, in the middle, so Margot decides whatever it is can't be that time sensitive. “No,” she finally agrees, bringing her hands up to cup Bella's face. Bella presses into her hands, and that's all the encouragement Margot needs to kiss her. She still tastes familiar- a faint echo of smoke and nearly overwhelming peppermint. Her lips are moving faster than is familiar though, and Margot finds herself breathless and horizontal before her eyes reopen. 

She opens her mouth to ask and Bella kisses the words out, sloppy with her teeth catching Margot's lower lip. Margot flips them around, almost frowns at Bella seeming lighter than usual. 

“What's-” Margot starts, stumbling as Bella's fingers deftly undo her buttons, nails lightly scratching down her torso. “-the hurry? You're always advocating for turtles racing well.”

Bella's expression doesn't lighten at the old jest, pulling off Margot's skirt quickly. “Maybe I've missed you fucking me. Are you done with the interrogation?” 

While her words only nudge at the suspicious half-thoughts in Margot's head, Bella's never been a smooth manipulator, but she's not nearly selfless enough to gloss over the first sentence. 

“Have you?” Margot asks, and it comes out more insecure and less sly than she'd like. 

Bella tosses their remaining clothes, an amused smile brightening her face. “Am I being too coy?” 

Bella leans up to kiss her before she can decide on a response, peppermint and mango, and Margot wonders how she missed the change before. Margot kisses down her throat, over her breasts, and her skin at least tastes the same, nearly neutral except for the salt. Her lipstick smear is just as satisfying and pretty as Margot expected, marking Bella as hers if only until her next shower. Dotting kisses lower is a natural progression, done before Margot thinks it through and Bella's squirming beneath her mouth. Two strong thighs keep her there, as though she'd willingly move before fully tasting Bella. 

Margot gets lost in it, immersed in Bella's warmth and wetness, her moans like music. It's when Bella's wet enough that juices have slipped down Margot's chin, and her hips can't stay still for more than a breath that Bella asks for more. Margot knows she likes something less flexible than fingers in her, and the only near thing is a bottle of lotion. She almost dismisses it immediately, only pauses because the orange scented lotion might be useful later. 

“Use it,” Bella says, following her eyes. “I want it.” 

Her thighs let up so Margot can grab the slim bottle, a simple cylinder. 

“You sure? I can go get-” Margot starts. 

Bella grabs her hand with the bottle, bringing it between her legs, “Yes.” 

Everything Bella does is beautiful, there's an obvious reason she earned the nickname. And crass as it is, by god, she _takes_ it so beautifully, her pussy drawing the bottle in. Margot could fuck her slowly like this for hours, knows Bella won't be overwhelmed and desperate until the third hour. 

“Lick me,” Bella moans, and Margot's shaken out of her state, does as she asks. It's not a question that something's off, _wrong_ , too different to be blamed on time or distance. Two more orgasms, Margot decides, two more and they'll talk about it.


End file.
